


Powers

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent!Carol, Parent!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Yours and Carol's seven year old daughter is manifesting and Carol is trying to help her learn how to use her powers.





	Powers

You and Carol’s daughter was reaching seven years old.  It was hard to believe how quickly time had flown by since Vela had been born.  She was now manifesting, showing signs of powers just like Carol.

At first, you had been panicky about it, but Carol had quickly eased your fears.  You knew that Carol would be able to handle this, and you would offer support when it was necessary and a fire extinguisher in case of accidents.  Vela had already caused a small fire so you learned to be prepared because it would happen again.

Carol and Vela were both standing in the yard together, Carol’s powers flaring to life causing her to burn brightly.  You averted your gaze and chewed on your lip as you waited for the light to die down some.

You could hear Carol soothing your daughter, “Don’t worry, even I had trouble learning control at one time.”

Vela pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, “I bet you’re just saying that, Mommy.”

Carol looked at her daughter with a comical look of shock on her face, “I am not!  Y/N, tell our daughter that I didn’t always have this kind of control over my abilities.” 

“Momy’s right, lovebug, she didn’t.  Sometimes she still doesn’t,” you said in a stage whisper.

Carol frowned at you, but you could see the humor dancing in her eyes, “Thanks for the vote of confidence there, babe.”

You grinned at her, “Anything to help, darling.”

Carol turned back to Vela and began instructing her to light up her right hand and only her right hand.  Vela’s brow furrowed as she tried, but nothing happened.  Carol once again had to tell her that it was okay, that it wouldn’t automatically be easy to call upon her powers.

“We just have to make sure you know how to control them so that you don’t hurt your friends,” Carol said.  “And you’re doing so well, I promise.”

Vela let out a little sigh, looking somewhat defeated.  “Can we stop now?”

Carol rubbed her head, “Sure thing, kiddo.  Why don’t we get ice cream?”  That instantly perked Vela up and she bounced inside.  Carol stopped where you were standing on the porch and you wrapped your arms around her.

“Oh how quickly you give in,” you teased.  “She should at least have dinner first.”

Carol smirked, “Let her have the treat, you saw how sad she looked.”

You shook your head, “And you are so easy, darling.”  You kissed her cheek and headed inside to find your overeager daughter.

Carol stood there for a moment before saying, “Hey!  What’s that supposed to mean?”


End file.
